Wernak Kenrew
by Hgcrazy
Summary: One day goes very wrong for Wernak when the Grox destroys his empire. But there is hope to find the survivors and fight the grox.
1. Wernak the Spice Miner

Chapter 1: Wernak the Spice Miner

Important: "Spice Volcano" is not hot it's cold (36 degrees centigrade).

Wernak was a young spice miner in the prime of his career. The job he was currently assigned to was a big one, he had to over see all spice mining on planet Jaulus, to most people this would seem an unimportant task, but this planet had purple spice and had over one hundred geysers, it was worth a lot to his species. The main ventilation was on top of a "spice volcano". On top of this was were the biggest facility was, it had state of the art equipment: Skyhooks (to quickly transfer the 5,000,000 tones of spice a day to cargo ships), Plug-Vacs (For miners with special suit on to descend into the Volcano and release large build ups of spice), one large Vacu-Plug (to go onto the end of the volcano and catch all spice before it's vented into the atmosphere) and a top quality RefinU facility (to sift the different qualities of spice (for uses such as: making fuel, insulation, putting on food, ect.) into different groups.) This was also where all the spice from the other derricks was taken.

This large facility was also were Wernak's office was. While sitting in his office playing with his blarbex (like Rubix) cube Wernak thought to himself. "When this job is over I can retire to the ice moons of Greblo with my wife and kids, Ritch!"

His blarbex cube was worn down because of constant fiddling. His blarbex cube was no ordinary blarbex cube it was made from multicoloured spice and cost him 20,000 sporebux off q-Rab (like eBay.)

His secretary Ycul walked in and said, "It's time for inspection Mr. Pulkar." Once a day Wernak would inspect the large derrick he was on and would less frequently inspect the other 127 on the planet.

"Ok," moaned Wernak, he hated inspection it took three hours and when he got back to his office he had to write a summary of the whole station, which ended up taking an hour and a half.

As he dragged himself down the stairs his Sens-O-Pod started ringing. He picked it up and a Cybernetic voice called down the line, "lower being you are now at war with the G…" All around him he knew other people had just got the same message because they were all screaming.

Some how Wernak knew he had to get off this spice station. He ran and as he was running he saw ships coming over the horizon destroying all of the spice derricks on planet Jaulus. Suddenly 2 huge invasion ships with at least thirty fighters each appeared right above the derrick they were firing Proton cannons, Proton missiles, Anti-Matter missiles and Plasma pulses. As soon as Wernak made it off his spice station it exploded sending metal and toxic gasses high into the sky. Soon the bigger of the huge invasion ships aimed its main cannon into the spice volcano.

A large purple-orange missile went firing into the planets core. Wernak knew the intention of this attack now, purple spice is extremely flammable and if what he had read was right that was a planet buster then this species did not intend to just destroy this planet, with the aid of the purple spice the planet buster would be able to destroy every star in a ten star radius. And that was his entire empire, there was no way to stop this, if he didn't escape the entire Kenrew species would be destroyed. But how?

Next to Wernak he noticed a large chunk of metal and further away a small spice geyser. Wernak grabbed the chunk of metal and ran over to the small geyser. After positioning the piece of metal over the geyser he placed all of his five legs on it and waited. After half a minute jets of flame were spurting all around him and he knew it would happen soon. Pressure built up underneath him and then instantly released. Wernak shot upwards towards one of the smaller invading ships and just as he was nearing the climax of his flight he caught hold of one of the ladder rungs on the outside of the ship.

The ship he was on was now flying upwards and was about to leave the atmosphere. Above him he noticed a porthole, he climbed towards as fast as his 10 limbs would let him. 3 rungs to go… 2 rungs to go … 1 rung to go … as he opened the porthole he felt the air getting thinner. Just as he was no longer able to breathe he climbed into the space ship and slammed the porthole shut.

The porthole had a small window in it, so he looked out and watched all he had ever known explode in a mighty shower of sparks. Just before they jumped to warp speed, Wernak saw, out of the side of the explosion, a small fleet of lights flying away. He knew these were the survivors of his species and that he would have to find them. But first he would have to gain control of this ship.

Wernak was running through the surprisingly long halls of the supposedly small attack ship, he thought to himself, "Maybe they have some sort of technology to make things bigger on the inside." There was a large door that had cabin written above it in a universally understood mathematical language. He slowly opened the door and saw the oddest little monkey type thing sitting at in the pilot seat. Next to him he noticed a convenient pile of futuristic weapons. He picked up the largest gun with odd dials and knobs on the side. Just for the fun of it he set all the power knobs to maximum, the range to extreme and the weird "mess" setting to clean.

He snuck right behind the monkey creature, held the barrel of the gun to the monkey creature's head and pulled the trigger. SPLAT! The entire room was filled with blown up monkey thing for three seconds then it all retracted into a pile and turned into a feather. At the same time the gun became extremely hot so Wernak dropped it and it melted into a lump on the floor. Wernak picked up the feather and dropped it down a chute that said "incinerator" on it.

"Now," he said to himself, "time to fly."

"Wrong," came a computerized voice from behind him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world faded away.


	2. Wernak the Prisoner

Wernak came back to consciousness in a cold metal room with all of his limbs tied up by plasma beams. Another monkey thing was towering over him (this is a tall one).

"Ahhh test subject 3254781 has awoken." It said in a normal voice. "So there are many things you want to know, well I shall tell you right now. Firstly we are the Grox, the highest beings in the universe, and I am professor Reqwevil most of us have cybernetic implants but I do not. Secondly we blew up that little empire of yours to make room for a classified function and thirdly what will happen to you, well fist we will take some of your blood and do some painless experiments on you then we shall put you in a simulator to test your instincts, once we have your species on file we'll but you in a stasis chamber on display in our museum of defeated species. Any question."

"Will I die?" he asked in a croaky voice.

"Probably not." Reqwevil replied.

"probably?" said Wernak sheepishly.

"Well if we feel you are a threat or at risk of escaping you will … terminated," said the professor with a degree of unsteadiness. "Now that your awake I would like to test your reactions," as that happened the professor.

"Don't," stuttered Wernak. "Something happens to my species when threatened."

"We'll see what then," the professor plunged the knife at high speeds towards his leg. Instead of embedding itself in his leg it snapped. He grew bigger and as this happened he could feel his skin hardening and pores growing, that, when he looked were excreting magma.

He looked down just in time to see the professor run out of the room and the door disappear.

"Wow, you are intriguing," said a voice over the intercom. "Further experiments will have to proceed in stasis mode."

Once the intercom went off the room went very cold, colder than he had ever experienced. So cold that the magma stopped exiting his body, in order to heat him up from the inside. After, the magma was drained from the base of the room, large 'pylons' came out of the wall. These 'pylons' came right up to oversized Wernak and dug deep into his new pores. ZAP! A high voltage of electricity went into every cell of his body. He felt the wave of energy work its way up and down his spine and in to his brain. After 30 seconds of this he felt his body decreasing in size.

The professor walked back in, "That was eventful," he said just as Wernak resumed his normal size.

"What happened," spluttered Wernak.

"You said something happened to you when threatened and it did," replied the professor.

"I was lying to get you not to hurt me. I didn't know I could do that," he practically cried

"Well now you know," the professor said to Wernak. Then he turned his attention to no one in particular and said, "Lower the chamber." A tube came down and settled around him, then locked into place on the floor. He heard an angry buzzing noise and felt himself start to grow, but a kind of blue energy came around him, stopped him growing and once again the world faded away.


End file.
